New Story
by Aztec98
Summary: This is the re-wright of my old story "Ironhide, My Guardian" Interactive story that means you really need to review so I can go on! (slight, Oc/Sideswipe) (Ironhide/ Cheromia) (Oc/Sunstreaker) (Oc/ Barricade)
1. The Begining

**As you can see I am totally re-writing this story. I hope you like this new version.**

_Thoughts_

**Com-Line**

"Talking"

**P.O.V. Cheyenne**

I was walking down a dark street on a cold winter night. My dirty blond hair was lightly covered in snowflakes as I walked home from a friend's house. As I walked I rubbed my hands together and stuffed them into my dad's jacket that I borrowed. It was the one that he used when he went to Kuwait on one of his tours. He was in the navy and traveled all around the world; Italy, Dubai, Japan, ect…

I kept thinking about my dad. He had just gotten back from another mission. This one was in Japan, again. _I wish he would just stay home longer this time. _I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a revving engine. I looked behind me and saw a black cop car.

I would have been okay with that car if it was white, but no, this one was pitch black with a roll bar on the front. It continued to rev and chirp the siren. I started to walk a little faster. _What's his problem? I'm not breaking any laws._ I started to get a little excited. _Maybe he wants to give me a ride home, or even ask me out. I am 18, maybe he's an intern, but they never let them drive alone, let alone at night._

I then got a little suspicious of the squad car. I saw that it started to follow me. Panicking, I started to run away from it. The car speed down the road towards me. I then saw something that I thought was impossible. The cop car transformed into a large robot. It was black and white and had red eyes. I screamed as he picked me up and transformed around me.

I was thrown into the back and strapped in tight. Just then a voice screamed over the speakers "What is your name femme?"

His voice was sharp and unpleasant, just the voice itself scared me to death. "M-my name is Cheyenne. What do you want with me?"

"Information on location of the alspark"

"What's that?" Just then the seat-belt squeezed me

"Do not lie! You know the location!"

I struggled "I swear, I don't know the location of the all park!" I groaned as he squeezed even tighter. He was going to break my ribs if he squeezed even tighter. I looked out the window and fought back tears as he continued to squeeze.

Outside I saw the fair grounds. The bleachers were covered in snow, wait it's winter, EVERYTHING is covered in snow! Anyway… the car stopped and revved its engine once again. "I'm going to ask you one more time femme. Where is the alspark?"

I groaned and basically gasped for air. "Like I said, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Then the robot transformed. I screamed as the transformation threw me into a nearby ditch. I landed on some wood and yelled in pain. As I did the 'thing' pointed a gun at me "Since you have been of no value to me or the decepticons, you are going to be terminated!"

I closed my eyes as I heard his cannon buzz to life. _This is it! This is how the life of Cheyenne Alexandria Spar ends: By the gun of a giant evil robot!_ I braced for the pain and misery of dyeing, but instead I heard a growl and the sounds of yelling, cursing, and grinding metal. As that was going on I felt something warm scoop me up. I opened my eyes and saw a large yellow bot holding me.

"Hello, don't worry you are in safe hands"

As to which I replied "AHHHH!"

The yellow bot winced and let me scream as the other fight was going on. I didn't scream for long, but once I was done I cried my eyes out. "Please don't kill me! I'm just a senior; I'm too young to die!"

He held me to his chest lightly. "Shh, settle down femme. I will not kill you"

I felt the warmth of his chest heat me up. I purred a little, knowing that I could trust this one. I noticed that he had a bull bar on his chest. I grabbed onto it making the bot wince. "Femme, what are you doing?"

"I was just wondering if I could sit on the bull bar instead of you holding me."

He nodded and helped me in "Hold on tight, so you won't fall"

I smiled up at him. The metal bits on his face made it look like he had a beard, which to me was funny. I giggled and looked at what was now the end of the fight. I looked down and saw the bad bot in a puddle of blue liquid. Then I saw a huge black bot approach me and the yellow bot.

He put his hand in front of me "Hop on femme" I did so, hesitantly. He lifted me up to his face. When I first saw it I thought it looked a little like a bull. His eyes were bright blue, like the other bots. "What is your name?"

I was silent for a while; I looked back at the yellow bot. He nodded "This is my partner Ironhide, you can definitely trust him"

I then looked back at Ironhide. He grunted "Well?"

I smiled "My name is Cheyenne, Cheyenne Spar"

Ironhide smiled back "As you heard, my name is Ironhide and that is my partner Ratchet."

Ratchet spoke next "I am the commanding medical officer and he is the leading weapons specialist"

"I have the guns to prove it"

I flinched, not knowing if he was going to get one out or not. I guess he noticed as he looked down at me with a somewhat concerned look on his face "Ratchet, did you contact Optimus?"

"No, I will do that now, and then give the femme a quick check up"

* * *

**Optimus, this is Ratchet**

**What is it old friend?**

**On the patrol in Ohio we stumbled upon Barricade kidnapping a human femme**

**Did you engage?**

**Ironhide mostly**

**Is she okay?**

**She is intact and is operating fine; I am going to scan her once we are done.**

**Good**

**Who will be her guardian?**

**Considering that she is there, it will have to be either you or Ironhide.**

**Optimus, you know I am much too busy training Wheeljack and Jolt as well as doing monthly check ups for all the autobots.**

**Inform Ironhide of his new duty**

**That is understood; Ratchet out.**

* * *

**P.O.V. Cheyenne**

As Ratchet had his conversation with Optimus, Ironhide explained everything for me.

"That robot that attacked you was Barricade, he is a decepticon. The decepticons are an evil and merciless race that will kill and destroy everything in their path, they are lead by Megatron. On our side is Optimus Prime, he is our leader. We are a good race of antonymous organisms called autobots. Since the decepticons want you for some reason, one of us will be assigned as your guardian"

I nodded "I understand Ironhide"

Ratchet approached us. "Ironhide, Optimus has assigned you the task of guarding Cheyenne."

Ironhide growled "Fine"

He then set me in Ratchet's hands and transformed. Parts spun around as he did so. Once he was finished, a huge truck was there, but this wasn't any truck. This was my favorite show truck, a GMC Topkick. It's the largest pickup truck made by the company and this one had smokestacks mounted on the back.

Ratchet held me up high and in front of his eyes "Hold still please"

Suddenly I felt tingly, I giggled at the feeling. "What are you doing?"

"I am scanning you for any critical injuries, and as far as I can see, you have none"

"So does this mean I can go?"

"Yes, you may go home"

I smiled as Ratchet lowered me to the ground. I hugged his foot good bye and then ran over to Ironhide's truck. I hopped in the passenger's seat and he pulled out of the fair grounds. The ride was silent for a while until I asked him a question

"Why didn't you want to be my guardian?"

"um…well…I..It's just going to be hard for me because… I won't be able to do my weapons checks in a while…"

"Is that all?"

"I promise it is Cheyenne"

* * *

**Timeskip 30 min. 12:15 a.m.**

We pulled into my driveway, my parents were probably asleep. I was about to open the door when it opened for me "Thanks Ironhide." I said as I hopped out.

He chuckled "Please Chy, call me Hide"

I walked over to the door "Okay…Hide" I walked inside and lied on the couch "What a night!" I curled up and grabbed one of the blankets from the chest next to the couch. As I did I heard Ironhide drive away.

_I can't believe I have a giant robot to guard me… _I thought as I started to fall asleep.

* * *

**There it is! The first chapter of my new story, but it needs a Title right? That's why I'm going to have a contest for the story name. You have a week to submit titles. I would also like Ideas for the next chapter.**

**Will Sector 7 come and take Chy?**

**Will she go to school the next day?**

**It's up to you!**


	2. First Night, First Fight

_Thoughts_

**Com-Line**

"Talking"

* * *

**P.O.V. Ironhide**

I start to drive away from Cheyenne's house to get a feel of this town. Where she lives is on a coldisaque by a forest. Her house is white and is only one floor. In the garage is a Pontiac G6. It is punie, _She must be glad that she now has a huge truck to drive around in._

I've just made it into town. It's not as impressive as D.C. or Mission city. I see diners, a library, and a store or two. The light turns green and I pull into the parking lot of the library. I shut off my engine and monitor the streets. _This town better not be trouble for me._ I think as I sit watching. Just as the thought runs through my brain I see a group of adolescent males. _They look like trouble…great…_I watch them walk around the corner and towards a young woman at her car, probably in her adolescent years.

One of the males grabs her shoulder and turns her around so she faces him. He pins her to the car and takes her keys, passing them off to one of the other males. He then says something to the woman. She shakes her head and tries to get away. He slaps her across the face.

I wasn't too far away and was pissed off. _NO ONE SLAPS A FEMALE IN THE PRESENCE OF IRONHIDE! _I lost my cool and activated my holoform. He has a tall stature, about 6,5'. His skin is tan and his hair is jet black, like my own form. He wears black combat boots, blue jeans, a black tank top, and dog tags.

I opened the door and hoped out, slamming the door. One of the boys looked my way with a surprised look on his face. The male holding the woman looked as well. I kept walking across the street and then I was finally in front of them.

"What are you doin', boy?" I asked in a menacing way trying to scare them.

One of them replied. "None of your business, now scram jumbo!"

I looked towards him and picked him up by the shirt "It is my business, boy! And you and your friends will address me as Weapons specialist 'Hide, and if you strike that woman again…then you get to meet my friend in the truck. Is that understood!?"

They all nodded and ran away. I smacked the boy in my hand and let him go. As I watched them run away I heard the sound of the female crying. I crouched down and looked at her. "Are you okay, miss?"

She nodded and whipped tears away while picking up her keys. "Thank you, Weapons Specialist 'Hide" She looked at me a little scared.

I smiled "Please miss. I have trouble makers call me that, but you can call me Ironhide."

She smiled back and hugged me "Thank you, Ironhide"

"You're welcome. Now you should get home and sleep, don't you have school tomorrow?" I questioned as she hoped in her car.

She looked out the window. "We're on winter break. School starts in two weeks."

I nodded "Thank you, and have a safe night" I then watched her drive off as I walked back to my true form. I put my holoform to rest and drove back to the Spar home.

When I pulled in I scanned the area. All the residents were asleep, but I was puzzled when I detected Cheyenne on the couch. Activating my holoform, again, I walked in the door and looked at her. She was clutching a pillow and silently whimpering. _Probably a night terror._

I walked over and picked her up, carrying her to her room which was the only other room in the house with a bed. I put her down and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams, Cheyenne" I then deactivated my holoform and went into recharge for the night _I wonder how she feels about D.C.?_

* * *

**How was that? I didn't really have any help, but I gotta say this was a good way to introduce Ironhide's holoform and tell you what may happen in the next chapter. Also sorry for not having hue-gun-duos chapters…**

**BTW: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was grounded :P**


End file.
